RWBY and NITR :: Of Tails and Dust
by NeonicWolf
Summary: A famous musician enters Beacon academy and forges a team of the most impressive, for many reasons, people in his grade. Meanwhile Weiss, and the rest of team RWBY enjoy the beginning of their second year... for now anyway. (Alternate Story-ish)
1. Prelude

It was fall in the kingdom of Vale. Trees changing colours and student arriving at their prestigious academy. Beacon never seemed so lively. Peace and happiness filled the streets as students say hello to their teachers and a new year brought with it a new group of students. Of course last year, team RWBY was the biggest gossip for their deeds and actions against several criminals all throughout Vale. This year as said team watches the newest student go through their team selection, four outstanding sights were so amazing the others, to them, didn't matter.

First was a girl named Talia. She was a really frail looking girl, but her weapon of choice seemed, a bit controversial to her appearance. She was clad in bright orange colours and her hair was black like the night sky, with a blue tint going through it. Her weapons were giant gauntlets that seemed to be made of pure chrome and silver. It blasted any Ursa or Beowolf in her way. Using the power of her dust to amplify the brute strength of each punch. Every collision, even those that miss sounded like drums forging a beat out of nothing.

Soon she met her team mate. Another girl by the name of Isabel. She, wearing a light blue jacket on top of a plain white shirt an a simple skirt, utilised chakram that move through the air with exact precision with dust and vibrations as tethers and accelerators. Her short curled brown hair looked to be straight as she flew through the air at an amazing speed.

The third eye catching character was a massive guy by the name of Ronnie. He was running away from a massive Boarbatusk. Despite his very intimidating appearance, he was very much a coward. He ran straight into a tree. Luckily for our cowardly Green giant, a familiar face to most of the girls watching the event was sleeping in the tree he had knocked down.

A famous musical idol jumped, confused and tired, in between the two playing cat and mouse. Nathan, having earned 3 awards for his music, decided a more involved education would be more fun. At least that is what he said in the news papers. The Boarbatusk was running straight for him and as Ronnie turn to warn Nathan. The young man in dark blue glared at the beast. This was all it took for the creature to stop merely an inch away from him, and run terrified of the human, half it's size.**

The crowd, silent as can possibly be, was not only astonished, but stupefied at the sight of pure epic proportions as Nathan grabs his giant partner by the collar and drags him to the finish. In the end, the four crowd pleasers ended up on the same team. And now, the adventures of Team NITR at Beacon academy for hunters and huntress', begin.

*/**


	2. Chapter 1: The Past

It's been a few weeks sense the team selection event for the new year, and already life at Beacon, became very normal. At least as normal as you would expect from an academy for warriors and magicians alike. Team NITR, having become a very big deal on the first day, slow became just the new kids. All except for Nathan. His being a musical idol and not surprisingly the captain of his team, gets a bit more attention than the rest. Even most of RWBY came after his class to try and get an autograph.

-Listen, I understand my fame. But I am a student just like you. You'll be seeing me all year, so just relax and take your time.

Though it seemed like every girl in the school surrounded him, he noticed that a single one walked away without even a glance in his direction. She was like the first, pure, glowing snowflake that falls to signal the start of winter. He couldn't help but stare as she walked away. As the crowd dyed down, Nathan began to ask around about this mysterious girl he hadn't seen before. After a good 5 minutes of this, Yang from the RWBY group comes up behind him.

-Uhm... I think the person you're looking for is someone I know.

She said a bit nervous and anxious

-Really?! Great, uh... would you mind telling me who she is?

He asks awkwardly.

-S-sure.

Yang then brings him to her dorm, where she got him to wait outside until she could get the person he was looking for. It is a group of only girls after all. About five minutes later, the door opens, and to Nathan surprise, a familiar face to him walks out.

-W-W-Weiss?! It was you I saw?

Nathan exclaims extremely nervous.

-Oh, Nathan... I guess you do remember me, huh?

Weiss says, as she walks out in casual clothes.

They just stand there for a moment, awkwardly waiting for the other to speak. After some time, Yang and Blake walk out and push them into the room, for a bit of privacy.

-Well, how have you been... sense then?

Weiss asks Nathan, hesitant to bring up the past.

-I think you know. After 'that' happened, I started writing music and became quite popular. Though I still wish I could have done something to save them.

Nathan replies calm, but still a bit sad.

-Anyway, I here your family is as powerful as back then, if not more so.

He continues.

-Yeah, we've been gaining more and more ground in the dust business. Though I don't really talk to my father all that often.

She responds in a secluded way.

-Hey! Let's stop getting each other depressed. It's been what, 4 years? Let's just start by catching up over the passed year and go from there.

He suggested.

They sat there, talking and laughing about past events for some time. Once their conversations started to die down, a certain high pitched scream came from the door. Both look to find Weiss' leader Ruby. She was freaking out, not only because Nathan, her favourite musician was in her room, but also that he was talking to her 'Best Friend'.

- U-u-um... W-Weiss, hehehe, do you mind?

She asked very shy, giddy, anxious and nervously.

-Sure. Nathan, this is my teams leader, Ruby.

-I've heard a lot about you. So your supposed to be in my grade, huh?

He asks extending his hand to her. She falls back and passes out. When she wakes up the only one she could see was Weiss. She looked all around the room no Nathan.

-You gave us a scare Ruby.

Weiss said slightly concerned.

-Did I make him run away? Oh, stupid Ruby.

She said, bashing herself. Nathan walked into the room carrying a few bottles of water.

-Sorry I guess I should have stayed until you got up to explain.

Nathan apologized.

He handed the bottles out. They were ice cold. Ruby seemed very calm now. They sat and talked for a bit, until Nathan left.

-So, Weiss...

-Yes Ruby?

-What's your relationship with Nathan. You two seemed real chummy and you haven't been like all the other girls in school that see him.

-Well, that's a long story. You see, 4 years ago I was going to this really fancy school and I didn't really have a lot of friends. I was walking around the school and I heard a bit of music coming from one of the empty class rooms. Nathan was really in the zone at that moment. He was making a one man orchestra lone. He started recording with drums, then bass, violin, flute and the a bit of vocals. I was always a singer, but too shy to really show anyone. The song he made was so catchy that I started to sing along and got caught in the rhythm. By the time I realized it, the music had stopped and he was standing in front of me. Apparently I walk in while I was singing and unplugged the stereo. I apologized and he laughed. Saying "Who care! You sound awesome!" He then invited me to join him in the music club. It was just us two. So for most of the year, we played together.

-Most? What do you mean?

Ruby asked, interrupting Weiss' story.

-W-well... There was an accident. Nathan's parents died and he was forced to leave. He had no other family so he was orphaned. I asked my father to take him in. But he refused. So we never saw each other again. That is, until now.

-Wow! It's like a love story. *giggle*

Ruby exclaimed while quietly laughing.

-S-shut up. It has nothing to do with love. Nothing at all!

Weiss yelled, face turning bright red.

Ruby looked at her with a really mischievous smile silently saying "Oh really?"


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight Howler

The next day, after Nathan's visit to his childhood friend, there was a special event that no one expected. The entire school showed up in the auditorium. Prof. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, began his address.

-Good day students. I have a special message for you all. Over the next couple of weeks a school wide tournament will be held. Or at least the preliminaries for it. In this time, we will be evaluating not only you physical abilities and powers, but also your intellect and cunning. Teams as well as individuals will be tested and you will not know the results of these tests until 2 weeks from now. That's all, any questions?

-Will you be testing us on our school activities or are there special event we'll be doing?

A voice said somewhere in the crowd.

-That will be explained tomorrow. Today, however, you may take off to prepare your selves for tomorrow, for that is the start of the Beacon Grand Prix!

The crowd was dismissed. Everyone leaving slightly scared and anxious for the tournament. Though they didn't seem interested, Nathan and his team mates were very intrigued with the idea, and thought it would be best to break up until the next day. They hardly knew one another and agreed that some time apart might give them some time to find out what they need to work on. Though Nathan had a complete different idea.

An hour later, he found himself waiting outside the schools entrance, for a certain someone. Girls passing him by, as well as some wanting autographs, he still didn't lose sight of his goal. As he finishes the last one from a large group, he once again notices the snowflake passing by, uninterested. He runs to her as fast as he can.

-Weiss!

-Oh Nathan. Sorry didn't notice you over there.

She says almost emotionless.

-Uhm... Well I was just wondering if you and I could hang out today. It's been a while and I'd lo-

He gets cut off right then by her hand.

-Fine, I'd like that to.

She turns away, knowing the word she stopped him at, and knowing how bright her face was turning. They went into town together. They went to several clothing stores and boutiques, Weiss' choices. Then they went to a restaurant.

-This place is the best I've been to for a long time. Though it's a bit expensive.

Nathan says, displaying his taste for 'finer' food.

-If you find it expensive, I can pay.

Weiss suggests.

-No, it's fine. I can take care of it. It's just I've only recently been getting popular and the money is just now starting to get good.

Nathan laughs. He then looks out the window and notices a new music store across the street. He sees that Weiss was busy looking at the menu, and comes up with an idea.

-I've noticed you don't act the same around me as you do your own team. With them, you try to be a bit stuck up and selfish. Brings back memories.

Nathan says.

-I just never really wanted to be too close to anyone. And the only reason I'm different around you is because we have something in common besides our choices is schools. Also you ARE the only person who's ever heard me sing outside of my family of course.

She explains seriously, not noticing his attempt at teasing her.

They get there food and don't really talk while they eat. Nathan pays and they leave the restaurant.

-Say, do you mind waiting over at the station for me. I just need to go check on something and I'll be a bit.

-Sure, I guess.

She agrees and leaves without him. The station wasn't to far away, about a block or so, but far enough that she wouldn't be able to see him enter the music shop. After a good five minutes, he walks out with a massive square box behind him. He gets to the station and notices a few people making a scene.

-Hey, hey little girl. You should be out here all alone. Come with us, hahaha!

A huge man said to someone in the middle of a large group of men.

-S-stop it! STOP!

Said a voice all to familiar to Nathan.

Nathan walks up and sees Weiss being held by some men and one man on the outside the circle was holding her Myrtenaster.

-HEY!

Nathan yells.

-Weiss, are you cheating on me? I might just get angry!

He then says to distract the men.

-Oh, you're her boyfriend, huh? You should keep an eye on her. She might get swept off her feet by another, better looking man.

One of the men walked up to him and said that to his face.

-Well, I've been told by a friend of mine, I'm not to observant. So sorry if I can't see a better looking man around here. Anyway, I think if any man sees their girl like this, they'd freak.

Nathan said, taunting the gang.

-Yo aren't you that up and coming musician, Nathan?

The entire gang of men get a greedy look on there face. It was obvious they were thinking of nothing but ransom.

The men let go of Weiss and start running after Nathan. One manages to grab him by the neck. Nathan smiled and took a deep breath before the grip got to tough. They surrounded him and pull out bats and knives. Weiss, without her weapon, felt helpless and scared and was on the verge of crying.. Nathan noticed and decided to stop stalling. Without warning, the man holding Nathan passed out. The group backed off as they heard their friend fall and nothing but humming could be heard from him. Nathan took off jacket to reveal his hidden advantage. His weapon, Midnight Howler. A skin tight shirt with metal parts all his joint that looked like speakers.

-Now then. Whose next?

Nathan boasted. The gang started to get angry and charged. Smoothly and effortlessly, Nathan dodged passed each and everyone of them and ended next to Weiss, holding Myrtenaster.

-I believe this is yours.

He turns after handing her sword over and snapped his finger. A massive shockwave caused by the snap, knocked all of the men away. Just then, the police arrived and without question, took them away.


End file.
